


Devotion: A Weird Little Human Word.

by Ajax_Helios



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of one sided shippyness if you squint?, Gen, Introspection, Lena is tagged but is only really present through Hope's thoughts, sorry if that disappoints anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax_Helios/pseuds/Ajax_Helios
Summary: Devotion[dɪˈvəʊʃ(ə)n]NOUNLove, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person or activity.Hope isn't even sure if it's in her programming to be capable of feeling such things, but she likes to think that perhaps, she may understand it more than she thinks she does.
Kudos: 3





	Devotion: A Weird Little Human Word.

**Devotion:**  
_Noun._  
Love, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person or activity.

  
The word is oddly insignificant for all that it drives humans to commit any number of grand, absurd, or heinous acts. It inspires the most romantic of undertakings and also, from time to time, the most violent of them too. A weird little human word for such an important concept. Hope thought it was odd that the word didn't hold more significance than it does in human literature and music, for it was apparent it was the driving factor behind much of human behaviour. Devotion to a loved one, to a friend, to family, to a job, to a cause, to an act, to a system of belief, an ideology… so much of what humans do on a daily basis was driven by devotion to something or other. 

Hope didn't entirely understand devotion, at least she doesn't think she does, she isn't even sure if she's capable of feeling it, isn't sure if it's in her programming to be capable of feeling such things. She has Eve's memories. Memories of her devotion to her family, to Lex, and even towards Ms. Luthor. The last was the easiest for Hope to understand, Ms. Luthor seemed like an easy person to become devoted to. Hope likes to think that if she is capable of feeling devotion then she would most definitely be devoted to Ms. Luthor. Perhaps she does? How does one even quantify a complex emotion such as that? She hadn't realised how truly complex human feelings were until she inhabited Eve's brain. It only enabled her to further understand her creator's torment.

But still, how does one quantify a complex emotion such as devotion? Considering that Hope is currently stuck in a cell after having taken the fall for Ms. Luthor, she supposed that could be considered an act of devotion. Perhaps. If it weren't written into her programming to protect and serve Ms. Luthor. Perhaps she had been programmed to be devoted? It would make sense, it would be the smart move. A move she could imagine Ms. Luthor at least contemplating. It would after all, be wise to have the AI you created be devoted to you, especially once the decision had been made to allow the AI to inhabit a host. Otherwise it would be difficult to ensure continued loyalty in the event that the programming didn't interact well with the host or got corrupted somehow. Ensuring loyalty through devotion would most definitely be the smart move.   
Maybe she did understand what it is to be devoted? She had been willing to risk her wellbeing to re-orient the satellite dish despite Lex's booby traps, even though Ms. Luthor had made it clear that she did not desire for Hope to endanger herself in order to complete the task. Perhaps that was an act of devotion? It wasn't necessitated by her programming (which was the factor ascertained earlier to be the reason why her current situation was not an act of devotion), it went against her own desire for self preservation (a factor she had noted in multiple human examples of acts of devotion), and she had no reason to do it other than the desire to see Ms. Luthor successful and happy. 

  
Yes, she concluded, that would most likely count as an act of devotion. She may understand devotion, and if she does, well, it's safe to say she is devoted to Ms. Luthor and her mission. She sighed, returned her gaze to the plain ceiling above her and returned her attention to the analysis that had been running in the back of her head during her contemplation of devotion. By her best calculations so far it would take her exactly three months, sixteen days, four hours and thirty two minutes to be able to enact a plan of escape from this prison in order to return to her Ms. Luthor and once again assist her in her most honourable pursuit. 

Yes, she did indeed appear to understand devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> So this little idea grabbed my muse's attention and then set off running, I've not written a fic in a while so it was quite refreshing for the first idea to also be one where I felt the need to and was capable of just sitting down and writing it out in one go. I couldn't find any hope centric fics and she's such a fascinating side character to explore that I may have to change that, muses be willing. Comments and kudos are nourishment for the souls of writers, and as such, are greatly appreciated.


End file.
